The Paramour
by Basic-bookworm
Summary: Four chapters: The Break Up , The Revenge, The Eclipse and The Paramour. Fletcher breaks up with Valkyrie, the first two chapters are focused on that event and the next two are focused on Valduggery sort of. Chapters 1 & 2 T, chap 3 M for... rape scene.
1. The Break Up

The Break Up

Fletcher Renn couldn't understand his girlfriend _at all_. She never wanted to do girly stuff, she never wanted to pass an occasional kiss in their relationship and her idea of a date was a magical fight.

He couldn't get her, couldn't raise high in her book. She seemed to revolve around Skulduggery but never had a tad of romantic feelings toward him. She said she loved him all the time, though and Fletcher believed she really did.

It just didn't matter in the slightest.

It was hard to describe Skulduggery and Valkyrie's relationship. It was like a constant eclipse, Skulduggery was the moon, keeping Valkyrie from seeing the light. He was always there, and she loved him, but in an odd way. Not like a Father or a brother or a cousin or a friend or a lover. But different, other, Valkyrie and Skulduggery had a paramour (_AN: para means 'other' and mour means 'love' = 'otherlove' which is why a paramour is also a... mistress for a married man, but that's not what I mean here – pronounced like the band paramore – now I think about it, probably for a reason_).

Fletcher had tried he really had, trying to do all the stuff couples were supposed to do. But it didn't work Valkyrie had no room in her life for anything but her paramour.

That was why tonight he was going to end this relationship, a year and a half after its doomed origin.

It was three in the morning and Fletcher knew that Valkyrie would be home soon. He teleported to her bedroom, made himself comfortable on her bed a consoled himself with the fact that she wouldn't be upset for too long. And besides, maybe the sight of her in tears the next time Skulduggery came would spark the paramour that they shared into... something less paramour-like. Not that that made any sense.

Valkyrie slid through her open window into her dark room. Fletcher took a deep breath.

"Surprise." He said. She jumped about a metre (_3 ft roughly_) in the air.

"Fletcher, what are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Valkyrie, I came here to talk to you."

"Yeah, right, all YOU think about is how to get my clothes off, or how to feel me up."

"We've been dating for a year and a half, Valkyrie, and I use the term lightly, because we've never been out on what I'd call an actual date."

"Are you trying to get me to have sex with you?" She asked staying away from the bed he was sitting on.

_This is it_, Fletcher thought. "No, Valkyrie, I'm here to do the opposite."

"What's the opposite of sex?"

"A couple breaking up."

A pause, then, "Wh-what?"

"Val, I'm breaking up with you."

"Just because we haven't had sex yet?"

"No, just because we haven't had a _date_ yet. I don't think we are compatible."

"_COMPATIBLE?_"

"Keep your voice down!"

"No! Get out Renn before I thump you."

"Val-"

"DON'T YOU VAL ME!"

Across the hall there was crying from Valkyrie's baby sister, Emma.

"Great, now you've woken the baby."

"Shut up, _right_ now. Get out."

"Val-"

"OUT!"

Fletcher disappeared.

Valkyrie couldn't believe she'd spent so long in bed crying. Why was she so torn up? Just because annoying, stupid Fletcher Renn? Yes.

And it sucked, he was her first boyfriend.

_It was bound to happen_. She thought miserably, going through the unsecure stage of post-break up. It wasn't like she was pretty, or girly or – or...

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Valkyrie's mother said, coming into her eldest daughters' room.

"It-it's no-noth-ing, m-mum." Well that was embarrassing.

Valkyrie's mother frowned, she hated to see her like this, it made her want to cry too. So that's exactly what she did, she sat down on Valkyrie's bed and cried with her.

After both of them were cried out, Valkyrie said. "Mum, did I ever tell you about Fletcher?"

"No, who is he and why is your father going to smash his face in? Not that he'd need to; you've probably already done it."

Valkyrie laughed a little at this. "He's my, boyfriend. Well, I guess he's my ex now."

"Aw, Steph, if it makes you feel any better your father owes me money."

"What?"

"We have a running bet on whether or not you've got a secret boyfriend, and if so would we find out about him before or after the break up."

"Oh. No, it doesn't make me feel better."

"OK, love, can I ask a serious question and get a serious response?"

"Yes."

"Did you... have... a... _strong_ relationship?"

"Are you trying to find out if I'm still a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I _am_ still a virgin."

"Damn, we had a bet on that too. It _is_ good, really, just not for my wallet."

Valkyrie laughed for real this time. "Do bet on everything of your children's lives?"

"Yes. We have a bet on whether Em grows up to be like you or totally different. I think she'll be like you."

And then she left.

Valkyrie looked like shit when Skulduggery picked her up.

"What's going on?" He asked, as she slid into the Bentley.

"Fletcher broke up with me last night." She said. She heard something like a growl erupt from Skulduggery.

"How am I going to kill him?"

"I am."

"Not if I get to him first."

"He'll be pretty hard to catch now."

"Good, half the fun is in the hunt. A race to see who can kick the hell out of him first?"

"You're on."

_A/N: I think I'm going to make this a four-shot or whatever, _The Break up_, _The Revenge_, _The Eclipse_ and _The Paramour_._

_So, if you like this, add it to story alert, review, and enjoy._

_Brought to you by,_

Greaya Smith


	2. The Revenge

The Revenge

Fletcher was _tired_. These people just didn't give up! He hadn't slept for days, teleporting every few hours. He couldn't believe the manhunt there was for him. _Just for breaking up with a girl_. He had the right, didn't he? And she had been a horrible girlfriend.

He relaxed his guard, just for a moment and—

BAM! He was hit with a bolt of electricity, stopping him from teleporting.

()_()

(o.0)

Valkyrie grinned. She and Skulduggery decided to team up two days back and had worked to find a pattern in Fletcher's seemingly random jumps. But, as Skulduggery says (one of the many, many things) the human mind always makes a pattern.

His pattern was somewhere in Ireland, somewhere in Ireland, somewhere in Germany, somewhere in Canada, somewhere in Japan, somewhere in Canada, somewhere in Australia, somewhere in Australia, somewhere in London (he always chose that city), somewhere in Indonesia, somewhere in the USA, somewhere in the USA, somewhere in China, somewhere in India, somewhere in India, somewhere in Japan, somewhere in Ireland, somewhere in Turkey, repeat.

Right now he was in the third of his 'somewhere in Ireland' phases.

He was eating in a cafe that was owned by a mage Skulduggery knew. Fletcher didn't know this, however.

Valkyrie gave the word and a bolt of electricity zapped at her ex.

Valkyrie looked at her mentor, still grinning from ear to ear. She knew by the tilt of his skull that he was happy as well.

Three hours later and Fletcher was in a coma, Valkyrie and Skulduggery had kicked him for half an hour before the owner of the cafe stopped them, refusing to allow homicide in her cafe.

"If you're going to kill him, do it outside." She'd said.

Now he was in hospital and Valkyrie and Skulduggery charged with assault, but Valkyrie wasn't worried – Skulduggery was handling it.

The man hunt had been called off and a couple hundred around the world were having parties.

()_()

(o.0)

_Somewhere in Australia_

Greaya Smith was talking to her favourite English teacher ever – Miss Smith (not related). She was at one of the afore-mentioned parties, having a cup of lemonade, being under the drinking age and also strongly opposed to anything to do with alcohol.

She wasn't partying as strong as her friends (of course not, she was with her old English teacher), she was thinking about what to do with the next chapter of _The Paramour_. The question was how do you force two people together in the most awkward way possible, and be able to call the chapter The Eclipse?

She thought she knew the answer.

Miss Smith excused herself, saying she was tired and was going home.

Crepella Blade ran up, excited beyond mere mortal understanding. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" She asked, a little tipsy.

Greaya grinned, wiping her hand over her face with a magical spark, her features changed, brown hair to dark blue, white streaks to red. Her pale skin became chalky white, two dots of read appeared on her cheeks. A diamond tattoo made itself apparent on her forehead.

May the Evil Clown's mismatched green-and-purple eyes glinted with a mischievous spark, a truly terrifying sight if you were the one/s she was thinking about.

"Yes, I think I am."

()_()

(o.0)

_A/N: MWA HA HA HA! Thriller is officially my favourite song in the entire universe, so expect scary things from me, well, maybe not in this, well, it's still very, very scary for Val & Skul..._

_~May the Evil Clown_


	3. The Eclipse SORRY! M

_WARNING! GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE! Go down until... er... Skulduggery's POV... that's not TOO bad._

The Eclipse

(SORRRRYYYYYY!)

Valkyrie's POV.

It was a Thursday when I was raped. It happened so fast. I was running down a deserted alley, it was mid-afternoon—that's right, mid-afternoon, not the clichéd (and in most cases correct) dark night—and Skulduggery and I had been separated while chasing down a criminal. One moment I was running, the next I'd been slammed against a wall by a man who looked more like a bloody bear. Long shaggy hair and a crazy look in his eye, he looked like one of those bikers you see on TV—and not _Le Tour de France_ kind. He held a knife to my throat. I knew that I could kick his behind into next Wednesday but some million-year instinct took over, I was female, and these sorts of things had been happening to us for a long time. I couldn't take it. I froze.

Bear-Man leaned in close his whiskers scratching my cheek. "Wanna have some fun, bitch?" He asked. He licked my ear.

_Ew_, seemed to be all I could think above the freezing panic. Beard-Man chuckled before moving the knife to my _non_-protective clothing. Starting at my neck, he cut my clothes open, including my bra, the knife biting into the soft, exposed flesh on my stomach and chest. Bear-Man quickly got rid of my upper garments. He moved back slightly to get a good look. As a reflex, I raised my arms to cover myself.

Bear-Man pushed the knife between my breasts and pulled the knife toward himself, the result being that my forearms and chest were cut.

My last spark of defiance died.

Defeated my arms fell to my sides and I leaned back on the wall, though barely noticing the cold bricks against my bare back. I had retreated deep within myself, becoming an emotionless shell.

I didn't feel anything, nor did I resist as he cut my pants of me, I didn't care when he lowered his own pants and I saw what he just couldn't _wait_ to force in me, I didn't resist when he slammed me against the brick for a second time, I only dully felt the pain when he spread my legs and forced himself into me.

I didn't react when, thirty seconds of rape was interrupted by a familiar gun pressed to Bear-Man's temple and a cold, familiar, yet foreign voice spoke. "Get away from her." I merely dropped lifelessly to the ground.

()_()  
(o.0)

SPOV.

Cold rage filled my entire structure. I hadn't been this enraged since—I wince at the memory.

Valkyrie hadn't made a sound. I was worried. OF COURSE I WAS BLOODY WORRIED! SHE WAS JUST RAPED! I took a breath, and turned to her rapist—raper?—a large man with his pants down. I _would_ kill him, but in a moment, Valkyrie came first.

Not pointing my gun away from the (_insert the worst possible insult you can think of_), I turned my head to Valkyrie. She was staring blankly ahead, but she was blinking and bleeding so at least she was alive. I had never seen her like this, so scared, so broken, so fragile, so... I looked down to see blood trickling down her thigh and my rage somehow doubled. SO FUCKING VIOLATED!

This (_insert, different and more creative—but equally insulting—insult_) was going to die _slowly_.

"Valkyrie," I started, deceptively calm, "close your eyes and put your hands over your ears." I didn't want her to see or hear this. I turned to the _filth_, and with four quicks shots, I ensured the slowest, most painful death bullets could bring.

Turning away I pulled off my coat, before wrapping Valkyrie in it. I lifter her off the ground and nearly sprinted back to the Bentley.

Because I knew, from just that brief look at her body that she needed a doctor—_now_.

Nothing else mattered. Just her.

Oh _GOD_, don't let the second girl I've fallen in love with be permanently damaged.

Please?

_A/N: Um... Er... spur-of-the-moment?If EVERYONE hates this chapter I'll re-write it...*just realising what she wrote* HOLY ZIMKA'S! HOW THE HELL DID AN EFFING RAPE SCENE FIND ITS WAY INTO THIS BLEEDING STORY! _

_*squeaks* Don't hurt me! *runs from the angry mob screaming "SORRY" at the top of her lungs*_

_~*the author—BB—is too busy running for her life to write down her signature*_

_9/08/2010_


End file.
